Erainn
Erainn is a Norlani kingdom in Enidor founded over 700 years ago. It is a powerful kingdom, ruled by the Dragon Kings. Erainn borders Earedd to the north, Whitestone to the south-east, Greenacres to the south, and Nianar to the west. The halfling duchy of Greenacres and the gnome duchy of Wotevar are both semi-autonomous territories of Erainn. Life and Society Erainn is ruled by the Dragon King Geofrey I Cohen, a direct descendent of Cohen of Perelan, the legendary founder of Erainn. He is a kind and benevolent ruler who is loved by his people. Geofrey is married to the half-elf Liane. Geofrey holds the Dragon Crown, an ancient relic which is rumoured to give the wearer the ability to command dragons. Nearly eighty percent of the population lives outside the cities, most as land-owning farmers. Erainn is defended by the Knights of the Dragon, a monastic order of warrior-monks dedicated to the legend of Cohen and the defence of Erainn. They are led by a Grand Master. The current Grand Master is Edward Cohen, younger brother of the king. Major Geographical Features Dragon Claws: The mountains known as the Dragon Claws forms the northern border of Erainn. It is home to numerous dragons, most of them good- or neutral-aligned. Dragon Run: The great river called the Dragon Run comes down from the Dragonspine mountains, passes through Perelan before continuing past Greenstone, and finally empties into the Great Lake. Dragonspine Mountains: The great mountain range known as the Dragonspine Mountains are home to numerous dragons. Most of the evil-aligned dragons lair in the eastern part of the mountains, so they are rarely seen in Erainn. Important Sites Castle Cohen: Named after Cohen of Perelan, this mighty fortress guards the northern entrance to Erainn. Due to the peaceful relations between Erainn and Earedd, the garrison concerns itself mostly with hunting goblins coming down from the Dragon Claws. The garrison consists of 500 light cavalry and 50 Knights of the Dragon, commanded by the bearded veteran Sir John Edvardson. Castle Endarin: Named after the third king of Erainn, this mighty fortress guards the eastern entrance to Erainn from Naradrim raids. The garrison consists of 500 light cavalry and 50 Knights of the Dragon, commanded by the veteran knight Sir William Pierson. Dragonsgate: This mighty fortress guards the western entrance to Erainn from occasional Nianarian raids. The garrison consists of 2,000 archers, 300 light cavalry and 50 Knights of the Dragon, commanded by the one-eyed veteran Lord Tieramon Rudolph. Dragonsrest (Metropolis, 26,000): Dragonsrest is the second-largest city in Erainn, and manages all trade between east and west. It is ruled by Baron Jeffrey Reyn. Greenstone (Large City, 19,000): Greenstone is the eastern-most city in Erainn. It is ruled by the benevolent Baroness Aryn Murance. High Horn: This mighty fortress guards the north-western entrance to Erainn. Due to the peaceful relations between Erainn and Earedd, the garrison concerns itself mostly with hunting goblins coming down from the Dragon Claws. The garrison consists of 500 light cavalry and 50 Knights of the Dragon, commanded by the veteran knight Sir Alexander Vidarsson. High Moon (Small City, 13,000): Founded as a fortress, High Moon has become the principal trade city for trade between Erainn and Earedd. It is garrisoned by 800 archers and 100 Knights of the Dragon, commanded by the veteran knight Lady Alix Darthmoore. Lionsgate (Small City, 10,000): Founded as a fortress, Lionsgate has become the principal trade city for trade between Erainn and Nianar. It is garrisoned by 1,000 archers, 200 light cavalry, and 100 Knights of the Dragon, all commanded by the veteran knight Sir Randolf Petinard. Mausoleum of Cohen: This great structure lies at the foot of the Dragonspine Mountains, north of Perelan. It is the tomb of Cohen of Perelan, the founder of Erainn. A detachment of 40 Knights of the Dragon guards the Mausoleum, preventing grave robbers from entering. Perelan (Metropolis, 34,000): Capital of Erainn, Perelan is ruled directly by King Geofrey from the royal palace. It also holds the headquarters of the Knights of the Dragon, as well as the Royal Treasury. Regional History Erainn was founded in 459 LC by the Norlani knight Cohen of Perelan. Category:Nations (Danaan)